Someday
by Araindil
Summary: Someday, she would learn to let go. Someday, she would come to terms with reality. Someday...


Disclaimer: Oh, boohoo, I don't own Star Wars... Meh...

_What's there to say? It's a fic, by yours truly... Starring who? You figure it out. There's an explanation (of sorts)at the end. I know it's weird. Feel free to tell me so in your review._

* * *

**Someday**

The multitudes of city lights were like millions of fireflies, making the planet glow as an enormous jewel. Even at night, there was no true darkness on Coruscant. Lights twinkled everywhere, neon signs flashed from all directions and the airspeeders zooming about only added to the happy bustling atmosphere. But in a corner of the city, in a bedroom of a small apartment, there was peace for the moment.

Silence permeated the small bedroom as a thin glimmer of light filtered through the curtains that were drawn across the glass doors to the balcony. The room was sparsely furnished, but clean, and with a simple elegance that made one smile. The white walls were washed blue by the aura of the night, and a faint scent of sandalwood lingered in the air.

She lay on her side, her head nestled against the soft pillows on her bed. Her dark hair was unbound, the dark strands a sharp contrast against the white pillowcase. She blinked dreamily, a faint smile lingering on her lips as she lifted her hand to brush a strand of his hair from his closed eyes. Her hand lingered by his face as she struggled momentarily with the urge to continue stroking his soft hair. She didn't want to wake him yet; he looked so serene when he was asleep.

It was so quiet, so peaceful tonight.

A shimmer of light passed across his face, revealing boyish features that hid more mature years. Years had placed great burdens on him, but sleep softened the worry lines on his brow. She sighed silently. He was so beautiful. Unable to help herself, she gently traced his strong jaw-line. She was fascinated with him. He was so beautiful. She gently caressed his cheek, longing to look into his eyes, just melt in his impossibly blue gaze.

As if sensing her thoughts, he suddenly opened his eyes. Smiling slightly, he took her hand, resting it against his cheek as he slowly rubed her slender fingers. She smiled back and moved closer so their bodies were almost touching. His arm enfolded her, drawing her close. Wordlessly she gave in, resting her head against his chest. She felt his chest rising with each breath he took. She listened to his heart beating, the soft rhythm the only thing that filled her mind, beating in time with her own.

She felt his fingers gently stroking her hair. He ran his hand slowly through the wavy strands. Her hair wasn't silken, rather, it was a bit course and somewhat dry. Her hair wasn't any gorgeously exotic shade either, it was a plain brown. But it was beautiful to him, all the same.

Or at least, she hoped that was what he thought as his fingers caressed her head. She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and feeling his comforting presence surround her. She loved these moments, in the silence of the night, just lying there beside him as he held her close.

She tilted her head to looked up at him again. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was growing even. He was on the verge of sleep.

She reached slowly for his head, her muscles were weary and heavy from drowsiness. But her mind was yet awake. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of the strands, so unlike her own. Her fingers trailed down his cheek, her touch light as a feather as she traced invisible patterns down his neck, along his shoulder...

She lowered her head, resting it against his chest. She just listened to his heart beating, feel his even breathing as he slept.

But even amidst all that peace and comfort, her heart ached. She knew he could never be hers. She knew that these were stolen moments.

Someday, she would have to come to face with the truth. Someday, she promised herself, she would learn to let him go.

On that morning, she would wake and see the space beside her, and she would be strong and tell herself to let go. She would go to to the balcony, see the first glimmers of dawn brushing the city with its light, and forget the light in his eyes. She would feel the slightly polluted morning breeze caressing her face, and she would forget his touch. She would tell herself that it would be all right. She would come to terms with her fantasy, the nighttime illusions that had haunted her for these past years.

She would admit silently that he had never been there, that it was all in her mind.

She would remind herself that he was far away, on a distant planet in the outer rim territories, fighting in the Clone Wars. She would remind herself that she was just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life ahead of her.

She would think of him, and remember that he was a Jedi, and that he would never know she even existed, no matter how much she loved him.

She would do all this, she promised herself. Someday.

But someday was not today. And tonight, he was still with her.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

_Figured it out yet? I guess this could be several characters, but here it's a one-sided pairing -- Obi-Wan/OC, told from the OC's POV. To clarify further, she's just imagining everything. Obi-Wan is never with her (duh, he's fighting in the Clone Wars), and he doesn't even know her. I told you it was pure fluff... You can flame me now._


End file.
